


Till Death Do Us Part

by Apple_of_Shinigami



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_of_Shinigami/pseuds/Apple_of_Shinigami
Summary: Death really is unfair.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry to say this, but your mother only has three hours to live as the cancer cells worsened and has reached the brain. We did everything we could.” A man wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope hanging on his neck said. “No…way…” A young boy ran to his father and cried in his arms. The man is seen calming the boy down, as he also had tears streaming down his eyes.

It was heart breaking and sorrowful, having someone you spent years with and suddenly disappearing is something that could really change one’s attitude and could possibly make a negative impact on someone. The doctor bid the grieving family his sorry, telling them that they could see the patient one last time.  
She watched them with her cold icy blue eyes, leaning on the wall as the people pass by her. She brought out a pocket watch and watched as the time ticks, the woman saw the small hand struck nine and closed the watch shut, before putting it back in her pocket. She stride over to a certain room where another woman lay by the bed, wires attached to her skin and the small beeping coming from the heart rate monitor nearby filled the room.  
The blue eyed woman walked towards the patient, her long pink hair trailing behind her. She brought out her pocket watch once more, before shifting her gaze towards the other person.

“You have lived a wonderful life and had achieved the most wonderful achievement of all, a family.” The pink haired girl said. “But I’m afraid to say time is up.” she stretched out her hand, gently placing her hand on top of the other person. Just as she did, the beeping stopped.

Pulling her hand away, she bowed her head as a sign of respect and muttered. “Thank you for your hard work.”  
Death, an event where people had reached the peak of life or it’s just another way of resting your body and soul completely. People thought that ‘death’ was just ‘something’ but she’s actually a she, she had blue eyes instead of black and pink hair instead of the color of death itself.

There are no skeletons or any of that sorts, if you’re thinking about the Reaper, no soul collecting. Actually that doesn’t exist, but death does. She was gentle instead of forceful, soft spoken instead of brash, and was actually calm instead of haughty. She doesn’t basically describe death in a stereotypical way, but in a completely different way.

Luka was her name, she does not have any surname or any other names. She didn’t know why or how she became death, but only remembers that it was her job to put all exhausted souls to rest. Death couldn’t be seen by people, nor could they feel her. It was boring she had to admit. But she couldn’t really complain, this was her job.

Luka was seated on a park bench watching all the people go through with their life, the playful sound of children running along, the chattering of friends, etc. It was a lovely afternoon. Death’s eyes followed their every movement and noted how nice it might feel to get along with someone. Her eyes dropped to her hands, she hated them. Luka nearly chuckled at the thought. She hated how her very being is the cause of the disappearance of their loved ones.  
‘What would it even feel like to cherish someone?’ She thought and gazed up in the vast blue sky. Luka exhaled and brought her gaze down and continue to observe the life forms.

“It is a perfect morning…” She whispered and felt another weak soul nearby. Death closed her eyes and stood up. Her pink hair cascading behind her, she reached towards her pocket where her pocket watch was located and opened it. Watching the time tick as she counts to ten.

Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…ti-

“What are you doing?” A tiny high pitched voice called out, making Luka to stop what she’s doing. With wide eyes she shifted her gaze in front of her and saw a small cyan haired kid, probably in the age of five, stare at her with her big sparkling teal eyes.

“What is that in your hand miss?” The child asked. Flabbergasted, Death closed her watch and stared back with her blue eyes.  
“Why are you wearing all black?” Luka opened her mouth to say something but words won’t come out, she couldn’t believe that someone actually sees her, it has never happen since the day she had become death.

“…You…You can see…me?” The teal haired kid gave her a confused look and tilted her head cutely to the side.

“Am I not supposed to? Mommy did say to never talk to strangers.” She said, while Luka felt something that she had never felt before (?), sheer shock.  
“ I-“ Luka felt her body throbbed causing her eyes to widen, the soul that she was about to depart. Immediately opening her watch, she saw that the time had already passed for that soul to rest.

‘ _Oh no…_ ’

“Is something wrong?” The kid asked, Luka returned her gaze towards the child.  
“I…Have to go.” Death scurried away from the kid, while the teal haired girl stared at the direction where the woman had run away.  
“Miku! We’re leaving you and won’t save any ice cream for you if don’t want to head back.” A middle aged woman shouted at her child. Miku instantly whipped her head towards the woman and ran as fast as her little feet could run.  
“Wait for me!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**7 years**

"Luka, why are you always wearing black?" Innocence filled teal eyes looked at the woman beside her as she patiently waiting for an answer.

"Well," Luka thought for a moment before smiling at the child before her. "I guess it's my favorite color." She said.

"Hmm, mine's blue!" The seven year old chirped. "It's vast and cool, it also complitent? Complinemt?"

"Compliment."

"Right, it compliments me!" Miku shouted excitedly. Death chuckled at the innocent sight, fondly looking at the little girl.

After their first encounter, Luka had continuously visited the park they met in hopes of finding Miku, who at that time was 6 years old. It took Luka three days to finally meet the child once again. At first, Death was reluctant. She wasn't sure if the child could actually see her or was it all just a coincidence, but all those doubt were washed away when she saw the cyan haired girl jogging at her direction. Death was the first to speak between the two, and was surprised to hear Miku respond at her question. Luka found herself smiling at that time as she chats vividly with Miku.

It has been a year ever since that encounter, and ever since they've never failed to see each other. Whether it be one meeting a week, or if death was lucky, maybe even two.

"Did you learn that word from your parents?" Luka asked in mild interest, chuckling once again as she saw Miku nod frantically.

"Uhuh, they always say that word whenever I dress up in a nice color…What does it mean?" The cyan haired girl tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Well, it means that something looks good when paired or when someone is showing you a great admiration."

"Admin…?" Luka giggled.

"Admiration, it means someone looks up to you." Miku's eyes lit up. "Then does that mean I admire you?" Blue eyes widened slightly. "Me? You admire me? How so?" The cyan haired girl smiled widely. "I admire all my friends." Luka felt something throb within her, making her stagger slightly but managed to compose herself.

Friend.

She's Miku's friend.

"Then…" Death smiled earnestly. "I admire you too."

**...**

**10 years**

Luka watched as her friend slept with dried tears on her cheeks. She could hear her sniffle and hiccup, but she does not wake up from her slumber. Death had learned from Miku that her mother had a weak structure. She was extremely prone to illness, and her actions are only minimal.

Well. Now her time is almost up.

Yesterday, Miku walked up to her. Luka, delighted to see her, immediately noticed the solemn expression on the child's face. She understands. She could feel another soul flickering. And she knows it was her friend's mother.

"Hello, Miku." Death greeted with a gentle smile on her face. Misty teal orbs slowly look up to Luka's blue ones and sniffled. The pink haired woman patted the spot beside her, to which the ten years old walked towards to.

"My mother's leaving." Miku started, and Death only listened. "Dad said she's about to go somewhere..." Tears started to flow freely on her face, as she tried to wipe them with her hands. It pains her. It pains Luka to see her so sad. So vulnerable.

"I don't know if I did something w-wrong." She sobbed. Death felt something clench in her chest. "Does...Does she not love us anymore?" The blue eyed woman grits her teeth. She lifts her hand and was about to hold her friend. Hug her and tell her she's sorry.

Sorry because she'll be the cause of her end.

Luka stopped and held herself back. She retracted her hand and let it fall limp on her lap, watching them in distaste and hate. Miku continued to sob, then she felt her friend shift beside her.

The cyan haired girl turned herself towards her pink haired companion where she found her smiling at her comfortingly. Warmly.

"You're wrong, Miku." The teal eyed girl looked at her in confusion. "She loves you. Very, very much."

After Miku left, Death brought out her pocket watch and noticed that it was almost time. She closed her eyes and instantly her surroundings heard the faint sound of a woman's labored breathing, the distinct smell of the hospital.

Luka opened her blue eyes where she immediately saw Miku's mother lying on the bed, her eyes closed, as she breaths slowly. Death walked towards her and watch for a few moments.

She didn't want to do this.

But.

She'll only struggle more if she prolonged any longer.

Luka opened her pocket watch, as she focused her hearing on its ticking.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Death closed her watch and bowed her head before the woman's body. "You have lived your life. No regrets, no problems. But the only regret you feel right now is leaving your only child and your husband." She paused. "I...I'm grateful...You have created a special child. I'm sure you didn't know, but she had befriended me. I'm extremely thankful for you." Luka took hold of the woman's hand and placed a gentle kiss on top.

"Rest well." She whispered.

Then Miku's mother breathing stopped.

...

**12 years**

"Do you think I'm strange?" Miku questioned, her wide teal eyes peering up to meet the other blue pair. The pink haired woman looked at the other girl strangely.  _'Who in the world say that to her?'_ **  
**

"Why do you say so?" Miku shrugged. "My friends say that I'm strange because I was talking to you. They say that I'm talking to no one." Luka paused. ' _Ah._ ' Death shifted her gaze away from the child. She was so used to Miku seeing her that she forgot she's invisible to others.

She really does wonder, what makes this child special? How does she see her? Why?

"No. You're not strange." Luka smiled down at the child, but the cyan haired girl furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. It was adorable. "Really? Even my dad say I'm odd." This surprised Death.

"He did?" Miku nodded. "Uhuh, I heard him talking to our neighbors about me being strange." Luka furrowed her eyebrows. ' _Why would her father say that?'_ The pink haired woman exhaled a breath.

The cyan haired girl patiently waited for an answer, until finally the pink haired woman spoke.

"You're not odd, Miku. Just special."

**...**

**13 years**

Miku watched as her friend opened her pocket watch. She wonders. Why does Luka always look at her watch? The cyan haired girl asked the exact question to Luka, who closed her pocket watch and thought for a while.

"Well, I guess I'm fond of looking at it." She smiled. Miku tilted her head to the side with furrowed eyebrows. Luka's fond of looking at her watch?

"But you have this sad look in your eyes every time you look at it." The blue eyed woman stared at the child, a tad bit surprised at such observation. ' _Do I really?'_ She thought, before smiling at the child kindly.

"How observant of you." Miku huffed. "Well, if it's making you sad, shouldn't you just throw it away?" The cyan haired girl glared at the opposing thing in the hand of the other participant.

Luka chuckled. "I can't do that. Doesn't mean a thing makes you sad, should be thrown away." The teal eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"You'll understand when you get there." She smiled.

**...**

**15 years**

"Why do we always have to be a feet apart?" A fifteen year old Miku asked. Her uniform fluttering along the wind as she tried to balance herself on the low lying beam. She had just entered high school, thus her meetings with Luka were quite limited. Sometimes, Miku would only stay for a few minutes. Other times it would last 'till an hour, but it never exceed to that. Making their meetings more precious to Luka.

Death paused, she turned her head to the right and looked at her friend, who was looking back at her. Luka shifted her gaze in front of her once again, then took a deep breath. Miku still hasn't learned that she is the embodiment of death, she was too happy to let her know what she does. Besides who would still want to stick around if they find out you basically end people's life?

"I'm really bad at physical interactions."  _Well, it isn't entirely false._

"Hmm." Miku hummed with a smile on her face, hoping down the beam and walked towards Death, who wasn't aware at what's happening. Stopping just a few centimeters away from the pink haired girl she smiled. "Then should we hold hands? With that we could practice your-"

Dread over took her, as Luka immediately backed away.

"What were you thinking?! I could've hurt you!" Death hissed, her hands trembling at the gnawing fear from the possibility that she might've touched the other girl. She didn't want to loose something so precious.

Miku's face fell, slightly backing away. Startled and afraid at the outburst of her friend. Luka froze as she noticed the expression the cyan haired girl was making, it left her with a strange feeling.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you were-"

"Miku..." Death interrupted gently, making the other girl sniffle but look her in the eye nonetheless. "I'm suppose to be the one saying an apology. I was just surprised. But, please, believe me that the distance is for your own good." Luka smiled bitterly, of course, she also wanted to be able to touch someone without the consequence of them dying. But that isn't a possibility. It never will be.

Miku sniffled as she nodded, turning away from the other girl, she continued to walk without uttering another word. Death watched her walk a few steps away, every step making her flinch.

She wanted to...

"...Luka...?" She heard Miku say, snapping out of her temporary daze, she noticed her hand holding the hem of Miku's skirt. Death frantically swiped her hand away. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking-"

"It's alright." Miku cut her off, distancing herself from the other. "I understand, but if possible, could we hold hands?"

"Miku, I told you-"

"Indirectly." Luka was confused.

"Indirectly?" The cyan haired girl nodded, before she rummaged through her pocket and obtained her handkerchief. She presented it to Death, who was still confused to what Miku was proposing. She watched as the teal eyed girl unraveled the cloth and grab one end.

"We could do it like this...or is that also not good?" Miku looked at the pink haired girl who seemed so hesitant. Besides, anything could go wrong. What if, she accidentally touched Miku? It was too risky.

Death was about to protest, but stopped herself when she saw the cyan haired girl's downcast expression. She sighed and eyes the other end of the cloth. Miku perked when she felt the other grab the other end of her handkerchief. Teal met blue, she smiled.

"This is enough for me." Miku smiled.

...

**17 years**

Miku watched as Luka talks to her vividly with a gentle expression on her face. Everything she does, it's always too gentle, too careful. The way she smiles, she talks, acts... Ah...

She's growing extremely fond of her friend.

Well, she's always been fond of her friend. She has always been interesting.

But right now?

"-iku?"

She's vibrant. She's... has she always been this attractive?

"Miku?" Luka called out her name, snapping her out of her dazed state. The cyan haired girl jolted in surprise when she was caught staring. She's been doing that a lot this past few weeks now. It's sometimes a bother.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was over my head for a moment." Miku said, her face with a small tint of red. "Are you alright?" She heard Luka ask. The teal eyed girl looked at her friend and immediately avoided her gaze when she was met with those concerned brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look flushed. Are you sick?" Death asked, concerned for the health of her friend. Miku shook her head and could feel her heart beat increase when she noticed that Luka had moved closer, but not that much close. It's quite frustrating really.

"I-I'm fine." The cyan haired girl quickly looked at her wrist watch. "Would you look at the time, I should get going. My parents are probably wondering where I am." The pink haired woman watched the odd act of her friend, but she nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I'll see you around?" Death asked, causing Miku to look at her for a moment before she smiled tenderly.

"You will."

**...**

**18 years**

Luka sat quietly by the bench, her eyes closed as she contently feel the breeze hit her face. It was another lovely morning, she could hear the people chater as they make way for the park. The children that was previously being held by their parents broke free from their grasp, as they energetically run around the park.

Blue eyes watched them without any hint of expression. Her clock ticked in her pocket, alerting her immediately. Taking out the pocket watch, she stood up. It has been busy nowadays. Well, she couldn't control people dying.

Death closed the watch and started walking towards the direction of the soul. Arriving in an alley way, she noticed a man struggling to catch his breath as he drowned in his own blood. A big slash was visible from his neck, where the excessive blood flows.

"How pitiful." Luka whispered. Kneeling beside the man, she didn't mind the blood. Not that she'll ever get blood on her clothing. The man clawed, gurgled but to no avail. He was dying.

"Pitiful indeed." Death bowed her head to the man. "I'm sorry it has come to this, you do not deserve this kind of end." Luka placed her hand on top of his growing cold ones. "Let me ease your pain." She whispered, her hand staying put until she heard his final breath.

"I'm so sorry." Death said before walking away.

It has been a month since Miku had stopped coming to see her. Did she do something wrong? Luka sighed as she found herself back on the bench. She leaned back and sighed in disappointment, she wanted to talk to Miku. It has come to a point where she was missing her.

How strange.

Back then she didn't feel any of this things, and when Miku came along...

It's like she's slowly regaining humanity. Like regaining what it feels like to feel.

Death shifted her gaze and stared at the people chatting all around her, observed how they interact, how they react and wonder how they could feel. A few feet from her she could see a mother comforting her crying child, a little bit to the left, she could see a man helping an older woman carry a bag of groceries, to her right she could her friends joke to one another.

"How envious."

"What's envious?" an extremely familiar voice said. Luka whipped her head to the side and saw an all too familiar face. Miku stood there smiling at her with her rosy cheeks and twinkling teal eyes. She was no longer a little girl, she know that for a fact. Miku had grown to a beautiful young lady, a face that held infinite kindness, her smile that was almost too blinding.

Death smiled.

Her friend had grown.

"People." Luka replied, as she returned her gaze towards the scenery in front of her. She felt the cyan haired girl sit several inches away from her. She had grown accustomed to distancing herself from Luka, she still didn't know the reason why the pink haired woman was opposed to physical contact, but she shook that thought away.

"Hey." Death greeted as she looked at girl with her cool blue eyes.

"Hey yourself." Miku greeted back with a smile, and they both giggled for some unknown reason. "How are things?" Luka asks. "I'm fine, well there was this persistent boy who kept asking me out even if I've turned him down a number of times now."

Death chuckled. "Sounds like a handful." The cyan haired girl sighed. "You have no idea." She smiled, leaning her back to the bench, Miku sneaked a glance at the mysterious pink haired woman, before shaking her head.

 _'Not yet.'_  She thought. Miku inhaled and exhaled trying to compose herself. "I was confused as to why you hadn't visited these past weeks." Luka started. "Busy days?"

The teal eyed girl nodded. "Oh, well you know. College and all that. I'm trying my best at studying to apply at my dream school. And I'll tell you something, I realized that I hate studying." Luka chuckled, causing the other to chuckle as well. "Well, I suppose I root for you. You could do it, Miku. You're the most smartest girl I know."

Miku flushed. "You flatter me too much." She giggled, then she fidgets. "Uhm...Luka?" Death hummed in reply. "Do you- Have you ever had someone you like?"

"Like?" The cyan haired girl nodded. Luka thought, and she thought hard. What does Miku mean by like? She had never like anyone before. Does she mean, being someone's friend?

Death shook her head. "Of course. I do like you, Miku." The cyan haired girl flushed, but shook her head.

"No! Uhm...romantically...I mean." She whispered. Luka tilted her head.

"Romantically?" Miku nodded frantically.

Romantically. How ever would that be possible. How absurd, it made her want to laugh.

"No." Death stated.

"Oh." Miku replied, her fidget increasing it's pace. "But...what if someone told you they like you what would you do?" Luka furrowed her eyebrows. That isn't possible. She wouldn't know what to do. Better yet, she wouldn't respond. Who would like death? From what she knows liking someone means that you'll interact with one another physically. Luka's case, on the other hand, doesn't allow her to do that.

The pink haired woman chuckled at the ridiculous question, causing the cyan haired girl to look at her curiously. "What a silly question." Luka chuckled some more, before finally breaking into a laugh, confusing the other girl more.

"Who possibly would?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking." Miku said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Miku, hypothetically speaking or not, no one would ever feel that way towards me." Death smiled at the cyan haired girl. "If they know me, they'd probably hate me."

"That's not-!" Miku almost shouted, but managed to regain her composure. "That's not true..." Luka chuckled.

"It's alright, Miku. Besides, if someone miraculously did, who would be able to?" The cyan haired girl looked at her and swallowed her nervousness. She grips the hem of her skirt.

"I would."

Death froze, as she heard those words. The smile of her face slowly vanishing away. She looks at Miku, who was quite flushed, but her face held determination. She's serious.

This isn't any hypothetical answer anymore. She had seen this expression for far too many times by observing people in the last...she couldn't recall how long she had been existing.

"...What?" Luka asked with a tremble in her voice. No. Miku isn't supposed to feel this way towards her!

The cyan haired girl swallowed, as she try to regain her confidence once again. She looked directly in the eyes of Death, and smiled gently. "I would...I would like you..." Luka stared, her body frozen. And she wished for the other girl to stop.

"Luka. I... I like you." Miku stated bashfully. Red slowly painting from her face, her shy glances, her fidgeting fingers, her eyes looking anywhere to avoid Luka's blue orbs. "I have ever since..." Luka stares at her with wide eyes and in disbelief.

"W-When? How...Why?" Death struggled with words. Dread. That was what she felt. The cyan haired girl continues to fidget.

"Why you say... You're always so gentle. You're kind, you're interesting, you've been with me through my hardest. You were there for me when my mother was dying." The mere mention of that event made Death flinch. She watched as Miku, ever so slowly, finally looks her straightly in her eyes. "I have never, ever felt this way before. Sure, there are people who had interest me, but they could never compare to you."

She smiled tenderly.

Ah.

She had smiled at her that way before.

"I really like you." Miku confessed and Death was frozen.

_She's-_

**No**

"I..." Death stopped herself from uttering a word, but the hopeful look on the cyan haired girl. "I-" Luka paused before she finally turned away from Miku. "I have never been entirely honest with you, Miku." She said solemnly.

The teal eyed girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "There's something about me that you don't know. I'm not exactly the person who you think I am." The pink haired woman said. Miku listened intently and confused. What was Luka on about?

"Miku...I-" She cuts herself off. Luka never intended to let Miku know. But now that it has come to this? She has no other choice.

"Luka? What is it?" Blue eyes meets teal. Then she smiled bitterly. "I'm Death."

The cyan haired girl was surprised at the reveal. More like in disbelief. Her shock turned confused, then slowly anger and embarrassment. Was this Luka's way of rejecting her?

"Are you for real? I've told you my feelings and this is how you respond? A joke? You're trying to tell me something ridiculous?" Miku gritted her teeth, as she abruptly stood up. "If you feel disgusted then you should've said so!" Death's eyes widened.

"Miku, I'm telling the truth." She said calmly.

"No! You've done enough, Luka-"

"Miku."

"I shouldn't have told you...I shouldn't have told-"

"I'm the reason why your mother is gone!" Luka shouted, instantly shutting up the fuming girl. Surprise over took the cyan haired girl. She had never heard the woman shout.

"How..." Miku started as she stared at the pink haired girl. "How dare you..." She said in rising anger. Joking about being death and her mother? How...The nerve of her!

"How dare you joke about that! You... You..." Teal eyes glared at her. "You're right...You are not who I think you are..." Luka has had enough. She stood up and looked directly at those teal orbs, freezing the girl on spot.

"I am not lying to you... Do you think I would be joking about that? I held great respect for your mother...She created you, she was the mother who loved you very much. And I ended her." Miku's teal eyes widened. The sincerity in the woman's voice in front of her had greatly shocked her.

"What makes you think was the reason why I wouldn't want us to be so close that I might hold you or even touch you? It's because of me." Luka gritted her teeth. "My existence alone makes it dangerous for you to even befriend me." Death smiled bitterly. "I don't want to hurt you nor did I want to take something so precious to you... I... I'm death, Miku." She averted her gaze.

Miku continued to look at her with wide eyes. She flinched as she noticed that Luka had turned her back towards her. She was...selfish...She didn't even know what Luka was going through. She was alone.

"And I'm sorry that I wouldn't be able to return your feelings because it is impossible." Was all Death said before walking away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea


End file.
